Why Sasuke?
by bishi-huntress
Summary: (sasunaru) What started off as a pleasant eating session between Chouji & Naruto, ended when Chouji asked the following "of all guys...why sasuke?"


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own naruto or make any money out of this, like any other poor and pathetic sap out there, I never had the bloody talent and creativity to be the first to creative the lovable series Naruto…still, that doesn't stop me from creating sappy yaoi fanfics or doujinshi for anyone who cares to see that work, just head over to the deviantart site, my accounts the same name as this.

Be warned, this is a sasu/naru fanfic so if you don't like yaoi or the pairing and want to share your dislike with me, I'd be happy to tell you where to shove that flame of yours, I'll even add to the fuel .

Plus this is my first decent fanfic I've ever created (well I hope it's decent) so please bear with it and excuse any spelling mistakes.

**Why Sasuke?**

****

It was another beautiful morning here in Konoha and for Akimichi Chouji it started off like any other day. There was his regular attempt to sleep in late like any other teenager, thwarted be the smell of freshly cooked breakfast. A morning shower, teeth brushed and then dressing himself in his regular ninja outfit with the addition of a chuunin jacket.

Now, the only exception to today's scenario was that dinner wasn't going to be held at the regular barbeque joint. For some strange reason it had been completely demolished the day before, during the celebration for Neiji's promotion to anbu. It wasn't until after he'd cried his heart out that Tenten told him Kiba had spiked the drinks and with Lee just joining in after his regular training session he was slightly dehydrated. That in itself gave Chouji big enough reason to put Kiba on his hit list this following weekend.

Thus barbeque was fully out of the question, but nothing to worry about, only ten minutes ago Chouji bumped into Naruto and that's why he found himself sitting here with good company enjoying his 3rd bowl of ramen.

To bad that within the next 15 minutes he would find himself scarred for life.

Taking a pause from the noodles he took a clear look at Naruto.

The blond boy had become a whole lot calmer lately, oh he wasn't depressed or anything, actually he was a whole lot happier these days and with good reason to, now that he and Sasuke were a couple. Yes, that's right, only last month had Sasuke admitted to liking the hyperactive blond. There union had made life so much more pleasant, especially for Sasuke, now that he'd let loose that damned sexual frustration that wouldn't stop lingering in the air. Wouldn't have surprised Chouji if that's what attracted all those rabid fangirls of his. Well, now that that's been taken cared of, the girls have backed down a little (especially with how overprotective Naruto's gotten over the boy).

Still, Naruto was a great guy, what with all the people he's helped along his road for acknowledgment …which is why he couldn't stop thinking, what made Sasuke, a boy with serious personality issues so god damned special to him.

And that's where Chouji went wrong; he did the only foolish thing he could think of at that moment.

"Oi, Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Why Sasuke?"

He asked him.

"Huh, What do you mean?" He said, finally lifting his head up to look Chouji in the eye, ramen still hanging from his mouth.

Taking a few seconds to finish off his 4th bowl, he continued, "Of all the guys out there…why choose Sasuke?"

That question brought an honest smile to the other boys' lips "isn't it obvious!"

Reaching out towards his 5th bowl, he gives Naruto a confused look before bringing the ramen to his mouth and rapidly slurping it down.

The smile had finally reached his eyes, giving it a mischievous light before pointedly stating the obvious.

"Sex"

The chef couldn't help but glare at Chouji, grabbing a cloth and whipping off what little food hadn't left the horizontally challenged boys mouth.

Blushing, he quickly grabbed for the napkins "ok forget about it, lets just change subject!"

For the first time in his life Naruto pushed his holy ramen to the side and graced Chouji with all of his attention "oh no no no please, do go on" his grin had only widened as the conversation went on "who should I have picked instead?"

Chouji had a gloomy look now that he couldn't avoid the topic "alright" he started " how about…neiji?"

It was actually shocking for Chouji to see Naruto deep in thought about it "well" he started. "He obviously has a gorgeous body underneath all those cloths and with that long silky looking hair of his, can't blame a guy…well, or girl, I suppose, for wanting to run ones hands through it!"

Chouji looked a little disturbed at that thought, true it would seem nice to touch his hair, but truth be told he'd rather touch a nice pair of steaming pork buns.

"So, why Sasuke and not him?" he asked, drool starting to form at the corner of his lips at the thought of pork buns.

At that thought he couldn't stop his lips from grimacing " With that byakugan thing of his, I wouldn't know where he's looking" at that thought he couldn't help but quickly look to his left, he could've sworn he saw a few brown hair strands fly behind that alley.

Following his gaze Chouji replied "that's kind of creepy".

Turning his head back to Chouji he nodded in agreement.

Now with new found interest Chouji tried again "How bout Kiba?"

Chouji could've almost sworn he felt the drop in temperature when he saw the look Naruto gave him.

"Ugh, all he probably knows is doggy style" Chouji looked slightly green at the mental image "Plus" Naruto continued "Akamaru's always with him" he added.

"Always?" Chouji asked.

"Always!" Naruto replied.

"Shikamaru?" He tried once again.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one " dude, Chouji, didn't you know sex is supposed to work both ways?" he questioned him.

He couldn't help but defend his friend in this one "he can't be that lazy!"

Naruto gave him a strange look.

Chouji couldn't help but doubt his own words.

This time Naruto placed his own suggestion "well, I suppose there's also Gaara!"

Not even Chouji knew were that one came from "YOUR NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU?"

At this time it was Naruto's turn to go into defence of his newly claimed friend "Hey, he's not so bad…plus, he's kind of cute" Naruto couldn't help but blush at the next part " he probably wouldn't mind having it rough either".

At this Chouji just blinked "so besides being a homicidial maniac…why?"

Naruto made a slight face "Can you imagine all that sand between the sheets" here he gave a slight shudder "I'll get rashes god knows where".

At this Chouji had to end it, before he heard more then his poor innocent (well not anymore) mind could handle "alright, I give in, I get it, but still…why Sasuke?"

Smiling once again, a blush reached his cheeks "well…he does fulfil all my needs" he said.

Once again curiosity hit "Eeh? What needs?".

At about this time a raven haired boy could be seen lifting one of the flaps to the ramen stall. Glancing around he finds his intended target. Walking towards him he Grasps his blond headed lovers shoulder and asks him "Ready to go?"

Giving a negative shake of his head, Naruto points towards the 8 empty ramen bowls.

When the onyx eyed boy followed the gaze of the sapphire eyed one, he couldn't help but shake his head. Reaching into his pocket he walked up to the chef and brought out his wallet. Within less then a minute the tab was payed off. Walking back to the blond he asked again "ready now?"

Nodding his head he turns back to Chouji "See what I mean". With a happy grin he whispers the last part "the sex is just a bonus" and with that he catches up to the other boy latching onto his arm as they walk home towards the sunset.

Chouji stared back towards the beautiful sight and couldn't help the sigh that slipped from his mouth.

"Where can I find a Sasuke?"

The End


End file.
